


Overindulgence

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: It's a habit they know they have to break...but they just can't stop...





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr user ladybug1220 on January 4, 2015.

“Do you ever…” Kensi paused, sucking in a sharp breath before continuing, “…do you ever think we should just stop this?”

Deeks was quiet for long enough that she pulled back to look at him, biting her lip while she waited for his reply. She could see the conflict in his eyes as he exhaled slowly before looking down, away from her gaze. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “Sometime I wonder…but I don’t really want to.”

She sighed. “It’s not that I want to…if this were about what we  _want_ , I wouldn’t have even asked the question.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him. “It’s too amazing.”

He nodded, smiling back at her. “Mm,” he hummed appreciatively as she slumped against his side. “You might even say addictive.”

Her smile grew wider, and she glanced up at him with mischief in her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know if I’d go that far,” she said teasingly, “but it  _is_  really good.” She rubbed a hand lazily across her stomach. “Even if doing it so often is probably unhealthy.”

“God, I know,” he said, a slight whine entering his tone. “My body never thanks me afterwards…no matter how much I enjoy it during.”

A comfortable silence fell over them for a little while and they were both on the verge of drifting off to sleep when Kensi spoke again. “Maybe we should compromise. Cut back, but not stop completely.”

Deeks grunted. “Maybe. But then again, cold turkey might be better. If we’re really trying for a more healthy balance, isn’t doing it even a little bit going to be too much temptation?”

Kensi pouted up at him. “Not even once a week?”

He met her eyes for a long moment before sighing in surrender. “Fine,” he leaned down and caught her mouth for a long, lazy kiss. When they finally pulled back, he heaved a sigh. “The things I do for you, Kens.”

She slid her arms more fully around him and curled into his side as they nestled down into her couch for a late afternoon nap, her coffee table littered with beer bottles, napkins, sauce packets, utensils, paper bags, and an almost obscene amount of take out containers emblazoned with the garish Yummy Yummy Heart Attack logo.

Before she let sleep completely drag her under, she whispered in his ear. “You’ve got to admit though, we’ve found a pretty fun way to burn off all the calories.”

His only response was a breathless chuckle, followed by a soft snore.


End file.
